Computer devices are becoming ever smaller, and full computing functionality can be found on phones and smart phones and other personal digital assistants (PDA). As computer devices become smaller, the various features of the computer devices may also become smaller. This may include smaller input systems for the user to enter data into the device. One such input system is an optical navigation device. Many computer devices, large and small, are equipped with optical navigation devices. However, with the smaller computer devices, minimizing the size of the optical navigation device can often be restrictive and problematic.
A number of devices have been disclosed that offer thin thickness optical navigation devices. These have had some success, but the designs have generally not addresses some problems associated with thin imaging devices. One problem which may remain is providing custom shaped illumination on optical devices, such as a finger-mouse without having to resort to expensive or bulky options. Custom shaped illumination includes aesthetic and optical effects on the surface of the mouse which can have different uses. Previously, lightpipes have been disclosed as a way of custom shaping illumination. However, such lightpipes may require a lot of space, typically several millimeters, which would not be suitable for thin optical devices.